


Half-Human, Half-Gem Biology 101

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, no actual characters just me throwing out headcanons about steven's anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t true, what Steven had said. He had been to the hospital once, a year after he had been born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Human, Half-Gem Biology 101

    It wasn’t true, what Steven had said. He had been to the hospital once, a year after he had been born. He had gotten a fever, and the gems didn’t have much experience with human offspring- especially sick ones. Greg had thought that Rose’s gem would keep Steven from getting sick, but it seemed that he was wrong. 

    Greg regretted coming in as soon as he saw those Doctors holding Steven, touching his _gem,_ _her_ gem, and he’d nearly lost it. Greg took him out of the doctor’s arms, and he didn’t care when they told him Steven had anomalous nerve formations and synapses and an abnormal circulatory system- Rose literally formed him consciously, he knew his son was bound to be physically different from humans. 

    Since then, Steven’s never been sick. A few years later, Pearl had given him a comprehensive scan, using Rose’s biological equipment she’d used to study humans from before the war. Steven did have notable differences. His skeleton was stronger, his bones thicker than normal. He had a few extra ones, noticeably around his torso and legs. His spine was a bit longer than average for a child his age. His circulatory system had more veins, noticeably looping around and under his gem. His DNA had no extra chromosomes, although comparisons to Greg’s DNA did confirm the existence of several extra proteins and several sequences of rewritten ‘junk’ DNA. His brain had a larger amount of synapses, and his nervous system was very developed, with extra synapses and neurons bunched together beneath his gem, as well. 

    Pearl, who had no doubt assisted with Rose’s examination of humans, had surprisingly never thought to scan Steven using her equipment. She’d made several theories as to the functions of Steven’s anomalous features. Really, though, all they knew was that they knew nothing about Steven. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! cant wait for next week's episode omg im so excited  
> i might explain a bit more about like why i think he has these features etc etc but i think rose would definitely study the humans and in steven try to make him a bit better than humans and gems  
> so i think the extra bones around his torso would just be bones that make it hard to get at his heart or lungs, etc  
> his legs have more flexibility, and he definitely has his gem held in his body not just by itself like.. his gem wouldnt pop out of his belly regardless but i think that his body grew around the gem so the veins are attached to his gem and he has nerves running on the underside of the gem  
> i still dont know how much he depends on his gem but i do think he depends on it somehow


End file.
